genderswap
by ahlupin
Summary: Lily Evans se desespera ao acordar e se deparar no corpo de um homem. Como se sua situação não pudesse piorar, todos parecem agir como se ela sempre tivesse sido um garoto. Lily agora é Liam Evans e, por Morgana, se ela não arrumar as coisas logo, vai acabar mostrando para toda Hogwarts que garotos também podem sofrer de TPM.
1. Capítulo I

_"Gender - O sexo biológica de um indivíduo (geralmente do sexo masculino ou do sexo feminino e, por vezes, hermafroditas)._ _  
_ _Swap - Uma troca de duas coisas comparáveis._

 _Genderswap é, portanto, uma gíria dos fandoms para o ato de mudar o sexo biológico de um personagem de ficção e/ou identidade de gênero da sua forma canon. No caso, o que é feminino se torna masculino e o que é masculino se torna feminino."_

 _Seguindo os ensinamentos da Miller: a vida é muito curta para ficar segurando fanfic, cá estou eu novamente._

 _Eu sei que não terminei minhas fanfics (especialmente LION) e que estou devendo capítulos. Mas essa é uma ideia que eu tenho há muito tempo e queria muito compartilhar ela com vocês. Logo eu entrarei em férias e poderei me dedicar mais às minhas fanfics._

 _Eu sempre amei genderswap, principalmente da Marauder's Era. Eu sempre penso em fem!Remus, fem!Sirius e fem!James (quem me segue nas redes sociais sabe muito bem disso). Porém, eu trouxe algo diferente de tudo que eu já vi, que é apenas male!Lily._

 _Apenas Lily Evans teve o seu sexo trocado, como Liam Evans - James e o resto dos marotos continuam sendo garotos._

 _Essa é uma fanfic Jily, com eventuais (talvez mais do que o indicado) cenas Emmeline x Lily/Liam._

 _Milhões de obrigadas às meninas que me apoiam sempre. Especialmente a Miller que me incentivou a postar a fanfic na louca, por betar para mim e me ajudar na sinopse. Você é foda_

 _Meu twitter é ahlupin, beijos no toba._

* * *

 **GENDERSWAP  
** _ **por ahlupin  
Capítulo I**_

— Lily, se você fosse um garoto, como você seria?

Tirei os olhos das minhas anotações para encarar Marlene que estava na cama ao lado.

— Por que você está perguntando isso? — Questionei, interessada, guardando o pergaminho que estava revisando.

— Estou lendo. — Marlene levantou um livro que ela segurava, com uma capa vermelha e detalhes em dourado. — Um bruxo tentou mudar de gênero permanentemente. Não deu muito certo, mas as experiências são interessantes.

Marlene adorava esse tipo de leitura, passo a passo de como feitiços eram criados e biografias de famosos bruxos. Desde que ela tinha despertado interesse nessas coisas, chegava toda semana com um livro _novo_ da biblioteca.

— Parece legal. Eu não consigo me imaginar como homem. — Fiz uma careta ao tentar encaixar o meu rosto afeminado em um corpo masculino musculoso.

— Acho que gosto tanto de homem, que se eu fosse um, seria gay.

Eu ri alto. Ela me acompanhou na risada e ficamos um tempo jogadas, sem compromisso, apenas rindo do absurdo.

Porém nos calamos quando a porta foi aberta de supetão. Emmeline Vance entrou pelo quarto, com uma cara que não era das melhores. Quero dizer, sua expressão não era boa, mas seu rosto continuava lindo e maquiado. Emmeline era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, com o corpo de modelo e cabelos loiros brilhantes, que dançavam em suas costas à medida que ela andava pelo quarto e sentava em sua cama, ao lado da minha.

— Emme, o que aconteceu? — Perguntei, virando-me para ela. Marlene pareceu igualmente preocupada, pois pulou para a minha cama para ficar mais próxima dela.

Emmeline olhou para cima e fungou, como se estivesse tentando segurar o choro. Contudo, seu esforço foi inútil, pois logo as lágrimas dançavam em seus olhos e deslizavam por sua bochecha, enquanto ela continuava calada.

Aquele era o pior tipo de choro.

Ela tentou limpar o borrado do rímel com as pontas dos dedos, mas logo estava sujo de novo. Marlene e eu sentamos ao lado de Emme, eu a abracei pelo ombro e Marle pegou em sua mão. Ela tentava não chorar, mas os soluços escapavam da sua boca.

— Edgar terminou comigo. — Emmeline disse enfim, com uma voz estranha por causa do choro. A cada palavra, ela parecia dar um suspiro triste. — E eu nem posso dizer que _terminamos_ , porque ele disse que a gente _não_ estava namorando.

Marlene olhou para mim com uma expressão que dizia que ela já estava cansada do sofrimento de Emme por causa de garotos, devolvi um olhar que esperava dizer para ela ficar quieta e consolar nossa amiga.

— Ele dizia que gostava muito de mim, que eu era muito linda, mas que não quer um relacionamento sério. — Acariciei a cabeça dela e logo Emmeline estava deitando no meu colo, fungando. — Sinto como se tivesse sido usada e depois jogado fora. Por que eles sempre fazem isso, Lily? Por que os garotos sempre são insensíveis assim?

O histórico amoroso de Emmeline era longo e _muito ruim_. Emme se encantava facilmente com palavras e promessas e os caras se aproveitam da ingenuidade dela para entrar por baixo da sua saia, que possuía uma fama de não ser um feito muito difícil de conseguir. O que eu poderia dizer para Emme? Que ela parasse de ser fácil e começasse a se valorizar? Desconfiar de todos que aparecessem do nada com intenções suspeitas?

Já havíamos tentado de tudo, mas ela continuava se iludindo com caras que não eram bons para ela. Ela não ouvia nossos avisos. Marlene já tinha se irritado tantas vezes. Sempre começava assim, com suspiros e "ele é diferente", e acabava naquela mesma cama, chorando por um coração partido. Um cenário tão comum que o discurso já estava na ponta da língua.

— Homens são idiotas, Emme, eles não merecem sua atenção. Edgar Bones é um idiota por não querer namorar você. Você é linda, forte, inteligente, só um retardado não gostaria de ficar com uma pessoa maravilhosa.

— Existem muitos retardados no mundo. — Ela murmurou.

— Pense pelo lado positivo, agora você não precisa ficar se esfregando no pinto pequeno dele para gozar. E é isso mesmo que nós iremos espalhar para o resto da escola amanhã. — Marlene disse enquanto acariciava a sua mão. Emme soltou um gemido, o que eu imaginei que deveria ser uma risada na sua voz embargada.

No fim da noite, nós comemos sapos de chocolate — no caso eu e Marlene comemos por Emmeline, pois ela não gostava de doces e é por isso que é magra e esbelta daquela forma — e xingamos todos os homens do universo: Bones, Black, Diggle, Fenwick, Snape, Dearborn, Prewett, Mulciber, Nott.

Potter.

Emme ficou mais feliz e acabou concordando que ninguém merecia suas lágrimas.

Marlene havia se retirado para a sua cama, pois estava tarde. E eu estava indo fazer o mesmo caminho quando Emme me segurou.

— Fica comigo até eu dormir? — Ela perguntou, com os olhos ainda envoltos pelo borrão preto da maquiagem.

Concordei com a cabeça. As camas do dormitório não eram grandes, mas coubemos, abraçadas. Fiquei com ela até perceber que ela dormia profundamente. Ainda após chorar, continuava deslumbrante. Parecia uma boneca, apenas algumas sardas discretas que se espalhavam por seu nariz a faziam parecer real.

Não entendia porque os garotos não valorizavam Emmeline. Ela poderia parecer um pouco superficial, mas tinha um coração imenso. Havíamos nos dado bem desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano. Ela me acolhera tão fácil, enquanto enrolava o braço no meu e dizia que eu era sua melhor amiga. Emme não se importava se eu era nascida-trouxa, ela iria até o outro lado do mundo por mim, eu sabia daquilo. Ela nunca havia gostado do Sev, mas o suportava por ser minha amiga. Problemas com o sexo masculino não se comparavam a nossa amizade.

Levantei da sua cama com cuidado para não a acordar. Sorri quando ela apenas se mexeu e continuou dormindo. Eu queria ter o poder de afastar todos os garotos que não eram bons para ela, apenas para nunca mais vê-la chorar dessa forma.

Dei a volta no quarto e fui em direção do banheiro.

Quando eu olhei para o espelho em cima da pia, uma garota ruiva e sardenta me encarou de volta. Eu não era uma Emmeline da beleza, mas era razoável. Meus cabelos vermelhos estavam um pouco ressecados nas pontas, implorando por um corte. Meus olhos eram grandes e verdes, meus lábios finos e meu nariz comprido, um pouco arrebitado na ponta. Eu provavelmente era um _sete_. Talvez um pouco mais se eu usasse rímel e batom.

Após eu sair do banheiro, um livro, apoiado entre o criado mudo que separava a minha cama e a de Marlene, chamou a minha atenção. Coloquei o meu pijama e deslizei para debaixo das minhas cobertas. Minha varinha ficava embaixo do travesseiro. Peguei o livro pesado de Marlene e comecei a folhear. Nunca havia o visto na biblioteca, mas era definitivamente interessante.

Um bruxo que não se sentia à vontade no corpo de homem queria mudar o gênero. Eu já havia visto cirurgias de transgêneros nas revistas do mundo trouxa, mas o mundo mágico sempre pareceu tão atrasado que eu nunca havia visto algo parecido. Não achava que eles aceitassem tão bem a homossexualidade por ali.

Continuei lendo, passando o dedo pelas páginas enfeitadas.

Era um encantamento novo, mas o escritor não conseguiu efetivá-lo da maneira esperada. Eu conseguia ler "Genderswap" na maioria das páginas.

Acabei ficando sonolenta enquanto lia, não sabia bem em que página havia parado, mas acabei dormindo com o livro aberto sobre o meu colo. Eu tentei me forçar a abrir os olhos para me deixar em uma posição mais confortável, mas minhas pálpebras pesavam.

A última coisa que senti antes de cair em um sono profundo, foi um formigamento gostoso entrar pelas minhas mãos. Como se tivesse magia agindo pela minha pele e se espalhando para todos meus outros membros, contudo não me incomodei com aquilo. Ah, se eu soubesse o quanto iria me arrepender.

* * *

Eu não abri os olhos de imediato, mas sabia que estava acordando. Algumas formas dançavam na escuridão, como se fossem pontos brilhantes me avisando que estava entrando claridade no quarto.

Eu odiava quando Mary acordava mais cedo e abria as cortinas.

Soltei um gemido estranho e coloquei meu braço sobre o rosto. Meu membro estava pesado demais, fazendo com que eu me assustasse um pouco. Tirei o braço e abri os olhos, vendo o topo da cama. Meu corpo inteiro estava esquisito. Cocei o meu queixo, ficando ainda mais confusa quando vi que meus dedos pareciam mais grossos e não tinha as minhas unhas compridas pintadas de verde. Não me lembrava de ter tirado o esmalte, nem de ter cortado as unhas.

Alguém precisava tirar a minha cutícula com urgência.

Olhei para o lado, para ver que horas eram, quando prendi a respiração. Definitivamente James Potter não dormia no quarto feminino da Grifinória.

Será que Marlene o havia deixado entrar? Eu nem sabia que eles estavam juntos. Mas garotos nem ao menos podiam subir as escadas do nosso quarto, existia um feitiço que os impedia de fazê-lo. Aparentemente, nada impedia o Potter de ser impertinente.

Ergui meu tronco e sentei na cama, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que aquele não era o meu dormitório. Levantei, um pouco zonza, vendo a bagunça que estava. Cobertores amontoados, sacos de embalagens por todo lugar, um cheio ruim vindo de todas as direções, mistura de perfume masculino com chulé e mais algum odor azedo. Roupas, comida estragada e ração para cachorro se espalhavam no chão. As paredes eram cobertas por _posters_ , de um lado havia mulheres seminuas em motos, do outro havia símbolos de times de quadribol, e um calendário enorme enfeitava a outra parede.

Fiz uma careta quando vi que aquele era o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo ali? Será que haviam me drogado e me carregaram? Era algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto? Eu não estava achando nenhuma graça.

Apoiei o braço na lateral da cama, que segurava as cortinas em volta. Eu via tudo mais de cima, mas não estava usando nenhum salto para ficar tão alta. Ou apenas o quarto masculino tinha a cabeceira mais baixa. Estava tonta e um pouco cansada, como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Era aquele livro que eu fiquei lendo...

Foi quando vi uma coisa diferente. Era um braço, _meu_ braço que estava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo não era meu. Toquei nele. _Era_ meu, eu sentia, mas não parecia com o meu braço fino e com sardas no antebraço.

Então eu olhei para o meu próprio corpo.

Também não era o mesmo pijama com o qual eu tinha dormido na noite anterior e tinham duas coisas muito importantes faltando no meu peito: _os meus seios._  
Apalpei por cima da camisa, sem sentir a minha cintura ou meu quadril. Na verdade, tinha algo muito suspeito entre as minhas pernas, algo pesado e... firme. Estranho, estranho demais.

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Só poderia ser uma brincadeira.

Corri para uma porta que deveria ser o banheiro, afinal o dormitório era o espelho do meu.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim. A pia era desorganizada, o banheiro inteiro necessitava de uma faxina. Foi quando levantei o queixo e vi o meu rosto no espelho.

Não era o meu rosto. Era de outra pessoa. Toquei nas minhas bochechas, sentindo tudo. Era eu, mas ao mesmo tempo não era.

Tinha o mesmo lábio fino, o nariz era igual, assim como os olhos verdes assustados. Mas não eram as minhas bochechas e meu queixo fino, era algo másculo, quadrado. Apertei meu nariz e minhas orelhas. Onde estava o meu cabelo longo? Eu via apenas um tufo ruivo em cima da minha cabeça, como uma franja mal cortada. Era ridículo.

— Por Morgana, o que está acontec- — Parei de falar quando ouvi a minha voz. Não era uma voz fina, e sim grossa e rouca. Arregalei os olhos. Levei a mão até o pescoço e senti uma bola na garganta.

 _Eu estava no corpo de um homem. Eu era um homem!_

Os instantes que demoraram para eu absorver tudo isso foi o tempo que gastei gritando. Ou o grito grave que aquele corpo masculino deu. Eu escutei algumas batidas na porta, depois ela foi aberta revelando a cara de um Remus Lupin sonolento.

— Ei, cara, você está bem? — Ele perguntou depois de coçar os olhos.

Eu estava perplexa demais para respondê-lo. Só me movi após escutar uma voz resmungando mais atrás.

— Desceu a sua menstruação, Liam?

Risadas cortaram o ar, até mesmo Remus que parecia preocupado deu um sorriso. Mas eu não ri, oh não. Como eles poderiam rir naquela situação?!

Puxei ele para dentro do banheiro. Remus era legal, Remus era compreensivo.

— Remus, olha para mim! O que vocês fizeram comigo?! — Disse, ainda com aquela voz estranha. Apontei para o meu próprio corpo, ou aquele corpo ao qual minha mente estava presa.  
— Estou olhando. — Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. — O que está de errado? Você engordou? Cortou o cabelo?

— Remus... — Gemi frustrada. Por que ele ainda estava brincando com isso? — Eu quero voltar ao normal. Não achei graça. Foi o Potter, né? Por que vocês fizeram isso? Me faz voltar ao normal que eu não deixo vocês de detenção pelo resto do mês!

Remus ficou surpreso e levantou as mãos na defensiva.

— Ei, calma aí, monitor.

— Monitora. — Corrigi, cruzando os braços.

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse com uma abóbora na cabeça dançando até o chão. Céus, como Remus poderia ser tão tapado?

Fui até a porta, sentindo algo estranho grudado no meu pé. Remus me observava divertido quando eu olhei para a camisinha que tinha se colado ao meu pé — ou o pé deste corpo. Pelo menos não estava usada, mas era igualmente nojento. Tirei o preservativo com raiva.

Sai do banheiro marchando e fiquei na frente de onde James e Sirius pareciam se espreguiçar. Sirius parou de bocejar para me olhar com um sorriso maroto. Eu precisava admitir que ele era bonito mesmo com o rosto todo amassado.

— Que foi, flor? Acordou de mau humor?

— Não tem graça. Reverte isso, Black. — O som da minha voz me deu calafrios. Que péssimo dia para estar viva.

— Do que você está falando? Não vem me culpar por algo que eu fiz no seu sonho.

— Acho que a princesa menstruou mesmo. — James falou, dando uma piscada cúmplice com Sirius. — Não precisava ficar assim, Liam, isso acontece com todas as mocinhas na sua idade.

— Que falta de respeito, Potter! Pare de me chamar de Liam!

Eu estava me sentindo mal por eles estarem brincando comigo, eu certamente estava com vontade de chorar, mas meu corpo não obedeceu.

— Vamos chamar você do que, ruivo?

Pressionei os lábios um contra o outro. Estavam zombando de mim. Se um dia eu havia sentido alguma simpatia por eles, tudo naquele momento se apagou. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Se eles não estavam com vontade de me explicar, eu iria atrás de alguém que fizesse as coisas certas.

Ignorei todos eles, inclusive Peter Pettigrew que ainda estava dormindo e fui para a saída.

— Vai de pijama, ruivo?

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Respondi antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Desci as escadas, tropeçando ao perceber que as minhas pernas eram maiores e mais longas. Eu estava meio desajeitada quando passei pelas poucas pessoas no Salão Comunal. Meus pés estavam descalços, mas nada se comparava ao incomodo de ter uma coisa entre as pernas. Era um adicional que eu poderia viver sem.

O Salão Principal não estava aberto, mas eu vi a professora McGonagall andando na direção da entrada, com a cabeça levantada e seu andar confiante.

— Professora, professora McGonagall! — Chamei, ela se virou para mim e olhou surpresa. Finalmente alguém que havia notado algo de errado com o fato de eu ser um garoto.

— Onde estão suas vestes, Sr. Evans?

— O quê? Professora, você não está vendo o que me transformaram?

— Não entendo, Sr. Evans, mas um monitor não deveria sair por aí nas mesmas roupas em que passou a noite. O seu uniforme, Sr.?

Meu queixo caiu.

— Não! Quero dizer, professora, eu preciso voltar ao normal! Eu acordei essa manhã no quarto dos garotos, com o corpo de homem. Não sei como faço para volta...

— Sr., vou pedir para que o converse com esses assuntos com seu pai. Talvez algum professor do sexo masculino possa te aconselhar sobre as mudanças no seu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça. Ela não estava entendendo.

— Senhora, eu...

— Está muito pálido. Pode faltas as aulas da manhã até se sentir melhor. Seria bom o senhor procurar pela Ala Hospitalar.

Então ela deu um sorriso, como uma mãe severa. Despediu-se e voltou para o seu caminho, deixando-me ali, perplexa.

Por que continuava me chamando de _senhor_? Era a professora McGonagall, ela nunca entraria em uma brincadeira dos garotos, principalmente para me assustar.

Decidi que precisava voltar para o meu dormitório. Talvez minhas amigas pudessem me ajudar. Aquele livro de Marlene... talvez tivesse sido ele o culpado daquilo. Eu poderia ter ativado o encantamento, mas era estranho pois nunca ninguém havia conseguido fazer uma coisa daquelas.

As informações giravam na minha cabeça quando eu passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e fui para o meu quarto. Quando eu estava subindo as escadas, porém, elas mudaram a plataforma e me fizeram deslizar até o chão.

Pisquei várias vezes. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Algumas pessoas olharam e isso fez o rubor atingir as minhas bochechas.

Quem se aproximou para me ajudar, porém, foi Marlene.

— Marle, graças a Merlim. Você precisa me ajudar. — Aceitei a mão dela. Ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para me levantar, como se eu fosse muito pesado. Impulsionei meu corpo até ficar de pé.

— Estava tentando ver a Emme, não é, safado. — Ela piscou um olho. — Não se preocupa, ela já desce. Não precisa chorar de saudades.

— Não, Marlene, você não entendeu. — Peguei o braço dela. — Onde que está o livro que você estava lendo ontem? Eu preciso dele para reverter isso!

Marlene pareceu irritada e tirou o braço dos meus dedos.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não li livro nenhum ontem, eu odeio ler.  
O quê? Não, ela não odiava ler. Desde que eu a havia feito entrar na biblioteca no segundo ano, ela amava leitura. Estava tudo errado, tudo confuso. Por que ela não queria me ajudar? Eu era a sua melhor amiga.

Porém, algo pesou no meu pescoço. Quando olhei para o lado, Emmeline estava me encarando com seus olhos oceânicos. Ela sorria feliz, como se não fosse estranho o fato de eu ser um homem.

— Bom dia, amor. — Emme disse, abraçando-me.

— Bom dia, Emme. — Respondi, com aquela voz profunda e rouca. — Em, você pode me explicar o quê— Então senti algo contra a minha boca. Demorou alguns instantes para eu perceber que era Emmeline, beijando-me.  
 _Beijando_! Emmeline Vance estava com a boca colada na minha.

Eu não consegui. Era informação demais, era demais. Empurrei ela, surpreso com tudo, sem ter direito noção da minha força. Emme me olhou magoada.

— Por que você fez isso? — Perguntei, levando a mãos aos meus lábios. Eu nunca superaria aquele momento onde eu havia beijado minha melhor amiga na _boca_.

— É errado beijar meu namorado? — Ela falou, colocando as mãos na cintura e jogando para o lado seus cabelos cheirosos.

Ok. Eles estavam loucos, todos eles. Eu não era um garoto. Eu era Lily Evans, uma menina de 16 anos que, por acaso, era uma bruxa e estudava em um colégio onde magia era ensinada. Eu poderia ser louca, ruiva, nerd, problemática, mas "homem" e "namorado de Emmeline" não estavam no meu currículo de adjetivos.

Precisava sair. Talvez tudo isso fosse um sonho ruim onde eu acordaria a qualquer momento. Eu só precisava cair na real.

Já que eu não poderia subir para o meu real quarto, eu fui para o dormitório o qual eu tinha acordado. Os garotos estavam colocando o uniforme, mas eu não dei atenção a nenhum deles. Fui para a cama (haviam cinco delas, estranho, pois só eram quatro garotos na Grifinória no sexto ano) de antes e me afundei no travesseiro. Não percebi quão cansada estava até sentir todos meus membros pesarem.

 _É tudo um sonho ruim, Lily, você logo irá acordar no seu corpo, com seus peitos e seus cabelos longos. Quando você acordar, irá hidratar e cortar o cabelo, assim como irá se amar. Você é uma garota linda, forte, inteligente... é só acordar desse pesadelo._

* * *

Quando acordei, adivinhem? Não mudou absolutamente nada. Quer dizer, mudou sim: eu continuava sendo um homem.

Não tinha mais ninguém no quarto, mas continuava aquela bagunça por todo lugar.

Estava na hora de resolver aquela situação. Mas antes daquilo, eu senti a minha bexiga apertar.  
Eu precisava ir no banheiro.

Eu não sabia exatamente como iria fazer isso com _aquele_ corpo, mas minha barriga doía, como se eu tivesse tomado álcool no dia anterior. Estava tão confusa com tudo que não dei atenção àquele fato.

Fui para o banheiro e não fiquei surpresa ao ver a tampa levantada. Era um quarto masculino, afinal. Tinha um mictório também, mas ele não estava com uma cara muito boa.

 _Certo, Lily, você consegue fazer isso._

Abaixei a calça do pijama que usava até os tornozelos, levando junto com ela a minha cueca. Minha cueca. Tão _estranho_. Olhei para baixo e _vi_.

Era feio, esquisito e nojento. Parecia... muitas coisas absurdas. Como os meninos conseguiam pegar numa coisa daquelas?

Levantei um pouco a minha camiseta. Ao invés do meu quadril e das minhas estrias, estava um abdome relativamente definido. Não era nada surpreendente, mas não era feio, considerando que eu sempre fui meio magra e acumulava gordura no quadril e seios, não na barriga.

Um caminho de pelos ruivos desciam do meu umbigo até... _aquele negócio feio_. Contudo, não podia mais ficar analisando, eu precisava urinar.

Como os homens faziam aquilo? Eu só tinha uma irmã mais velha, meu pai sempre fora reservado por ser o único homem da casa.

Então eu peguei. Era a primeira vez que eu pegava em um pênis na minha vida. Era... estranho. Quando eu estava dando uns amassos com Benjy no começo do ano, eu rocei nele, por cima da calça. Mas aquilo era uma experiência totalmente diferente.

Tudo se tornou ainda mais nojento depois que eu finalmente descobri o que eu precisava fazer para urinar. E eu percebi algo que nunca havia pensado na vida: era difícil mirar dentro da privada. No meio do ato, _ele_ ficou descontrolado e molhou tudo o que não era para molhar. Da próxima vez eu não iria inventar moda e ficaria sentada.

Depois de um tempo, ele começou a ficar um pouco simpático. Ao menos eu me senti aliviada. Coloquei a calça de volta. Não sabia se estaria preparada para fazer aquilo novamente. Limpei toda a sujeira que fiz, e quando fui lavar a mão, o espelho refletiu o meu rosto masculino. Pela barba de Merlim.

Tinha cinco escovas de dente dentro do armário do banheiro. Alguns  
desodorantes, poções para cabelo e perfumes, todos masculinos. Tinha uma caixa de preservativos, com vários tamanhos.

Lavei o rosto e repeti algumas frases olhando para o reflexo. A mesma voz grave falava.

— É só um sonho, você não é um garoto.

Mas o meu reflexo no espelho dizia o contrário.

* * *

Enfim tive tempo o suficiente para analisar as coisas. Eu estava _mesmo_ no corpo de um adolescente de 16 anos. Era um garoto apresentável, ruivo e com uma voz bem profunda.

Eu já não acreditava que haviam sido os garotos que fizeram aquilo: fora aquele livro que eu havia lido na madrugada anterior, só poderia ser. E eu tinha que encontrar uma forma de desfazer o feitiço.

Queria voltar a ser garota.

A cama a qual eu acordara era bem parecida com a minha cama no dormitório feminino, personalizado com alguns dos meus atores favoritos e citações que eu gostava. Coloquei o braço embaixo do travesseiro e, de lá, tirei a minha varinha. Ao menos a minha varinha estava ali.

Embaixo tinha uma bolsa, com as L. Evans na alça. Pertencia a mim, Lily.

Abri a bolsa e notei a minha organização. Parecia ser tudo meu, mas eram roupas diferentes. Todas eram masculinas, camisas xadrez e cuecas ao invés das minhas calcinhas e sutiãs. Como se tudo ao meu redor girasse em torno do fato de eu ser mesmo um garoto.

Uma caixa me chamou atenção. Era a minha caixa da lembrança, fechada com um feitiço.

— _Abro o fecho, eu não pereço._ — Falei, mexendo a varinha. Logo a caixa se abriu e revelou tudo o que eu costumava guardar como recordações de todos aqueles anos.

Um relógio que eu sabia que pertencia ao meu avô ocupava o lugar que deveria estar o colar que minha avó me presenteou. Uma gravata no lugar de brincos. Cartas que estavam todas endereçadas a "Liam Evans". Mas o que me chamou mais atenção foram as fotos.

Existiam algumas delas, trouxas ou as que se moviam. A primeira era exatamente igual uma foto que eu tinha guardado, antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. Era um garotinho ruivo e Severus Snape no parquinho que ficava perto de casa e, ao fundo, estava Petúnia com uma expressão desconfiada. Na minha foto original, o garotinho ruivo era substituído por mim, usando vestido florido e cabelo acaju.

Continuei vendo as fotos. Em várias delas o garotinho ruivo estava junto com James, Sirius, Remus e Peter quando eram mais novos. Mas eles foram crescendo e as fotos foram mudando. O garoto sendo abraçado por James, que estavam cobertos de bolo em um aniversário. O _garoto_ ao lado do professor Slughorn. Com os meus pais, sorrindo em Nova York, a mesma viagem que eu havia feito alguns anos atrás. O garoto foi crescendo, até se tornar um adolescente carismático. Todo mundo nas fotos parecia adorar a presença dele.

A última foto parecia mais recente, ele estava abraçado a Emmeline Vance, com as mãos na cintura dela e dando—lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela sorria, apaixonada.

Era como assistir a mim mesma, uma vida inteira, mas na versão masculina. Como se todo aquele tempo eu fosse um garoto, que sempre teve algo entre as pernas e cativava as pessoas. Não apenas aquilo, mas também eramelhor amigo dos outros meninos da Grifinória e, como se não bastasse, ainda namorava Emmeline.

Era o corpo de Liam Evans, como se Lily nunca tivesse existido. Como se eu não existisse. Ou melhor, eu fosse Liam Evans.

Eu estava com vontade de vomitar.

* * *

Eu não podia ficar o dia inteiro no quarto. Enfim eu sabia porque todo mundo imaginava que eu era Liam Evans e precisava por fim naquilo para voltar a ser Lily.

Eu, ou melhor, Liam, deixava o uniforme em frente a cama. Então eu o vesti, sem querer olhar muito tempo para aquele corpo. Coloquei a blusa social, os sapatos e passei a mão no cabelo para deixá-lo apresentável. Era quase horário do almoço, por isso várias pessoas estavam passando pelos corredores até o Salão Principal.

Alguns alunos me cumprimentaram — cumprimentaram Liam — no caminho e eu tentei ser educada e não ignorar todos eles. Nenhum achou estranho o fato de eu ser um garoto. Era normal para eles.

Quando eu cheguei na biblioteca, foi em tempo recorde, pois minhas novas — e temporárias — pernas eram longas e davam passos muito mais largos. Eu fui diretamente para onde Madame Pince organizava alguns livros.

— Madame Pince.

— Senhor Evans.

As pessoas continuavam a me chamar de _senhor_. Queria corrigi-las e dizer que era uma mulher, uma senhorita. Mas eu tinha certeza que não iria combinar com a minha voz grave.  
— Madame, eu preciso de um livro. É urgente. Ele tem a capa vermelha, título em dourado. Escrito por Hollen Hodwart.

Ela me analisou, logo um pergaminho apareceu na sua frente. Ela pegou a pena flutuante e escreveu "Hollen Hodwart". Mas diferente do que eu esperava, não apareceu nada no resto do pergaminho. Comecei a suar frio.

— Não temos este livro aqui na biblioteca de Hogwarts, desculpe.

— Como não? Precisa ter, tem algum erro aí. — Madame Pince pareceu ofendida. Por que mulheres agiam como se a gente estivesse atacando-as?

 _Pelos cabelos sedosos de Morgana, eu já estava começando a me colocar como homem.  
_ — Se não tem nos arquivos, não tem em nenhum lugar das nossas prateleiras. Tenha uma boa tarde, senhor Evans.

Eu saí da biblioteca, frustrada e aflita. Se não era um livro que Marlene tinha pego na biblioteca, onde ela o havia arrumado?

Não poderia ficar assim para sempre. Era ridículo. Sempre gostei de ser uma garota. Eu nem ao menos pedi por aquilo. Nem consegui completar meus pensamentos, pois logo um garoto estava andando em minha direção. E não era qualquer garoto, mas um com cabelo bagunçado, óculos torto, sorriso malicioso e o uniforme todo amarrotado. Meu primeiro reflexo foi fazer careta e fingir que não era uma dessas garotas que suspira por ele, apenas por James Potter ser muito... charmoso.

— Liam, meu homem.

Ele colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, deixando-nos incrivelmente próximos. O mais próximo que um dia eu já havia estado do Potter... Ou não. Mas aquele incidente do mês passado não significou nada. Não é como se eu ficasse remoendo o acontecimento desde então, é claro que não. Pela barba de Merlin, era _apenas_ o Potter.

— Você não precisa explicar a sua crise essa manhã, nem o fato inédito de você ter matado aula. Mas, definitivamente, eu não deixarei você sair por aí com esse cabelo.  
Ele começou a bagunçar a minha cabeça, quase escalando em cima de mim enquanto esfregava a mão no meu cabelo. Eu tinha o penteado todo para o lado e não sabia qual era o problema com isso.

— Não fique muito próximo, Potter. — Resmunguei e tentei me afastar. Mas ele continuava me abraçando como se fossemos íntimos.

Ele riu, achando muita graça na minha fala.

— Certo. Eu estou resolvendo as coisas para a nossa reunião social. Peter está responsável pela comida, Sirius com as bebidas, Remus irá ficar com a música, e você com os convites. — Ele começou a falar enquanto estava me guiando para o Salão Principal. — Pode contar com a ajuda da Emme. Mas não convide os chatos. Não os quero.

Entramos no salão e sentamos na mesa da Grifinória. Quando tentei me encaixar no banco acabei por bater a perna na mesa. Não era um corpo com o qual eu estivesse acostumada.

Não percebi o quanto estava com fome até ver aquela comida. Minha barriga roncou e eu me vi devorando um prato atrás do outro. James continuava a conversar comigo, e eu soltava alguns grunhidos em confirmação para fingir que estava prestando atenção. Depois ele parou e começou a comer também.

Era difícil fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo preso no corpo de um homem. Agora eu entendia aquilo.

Emmeline estava me lançando olhares o almoço inteiro. Ela mal tocava em sua comida e eu já estava em meu terceiro prato. Fiquei surpresa por estar com tanta fome e por comer tanto. Eu nunca aguentava muita comida e já me sentia estufada. Mas agora, parecia haver um buraco no meu estômago me incentivando a comer cada vez mais.

Quando o garoto que estava ao meu lado saiu da mesa, Emmeline tomou o seu lugar.

— Liam, precisamos conversar. — Engoli o que estava na minha boca e tomei um pouco de suco de abóbora para ajudar a descer.

Eu meio que já imaginava o que ela queria conversar. Não sei se estava prepara para ter uma discussão de relacionamento com a minha melhor amiga. Principalmente após ela ter me beijado.

— O que foi?

— Eu estou preocupada. Hoje de manhã você me empurrou, saiu correndo como se eu estivesse com uma doença. Você não foi às aulas. O que aconteceu com você?

Que resposta eu daria a ela? "Ah, sei lá, Em, ontem eu tinha um par de peitos e uma vagina, agora eu sou um garoto com pênis. E todo mundo me trata como se eu sempre tivesse um garoto, mas não é assim como eu me sinto".

— Passei meio mal. — Eu já era quase um homem completo, com pacote de mentiras e enrolação. Senti que devia satisfação a Emme. Ela não era apenas a minha melhor amiga, mas também namorada do Liam. — Desculpa por hoje de manhã.

Ela sorriu, carinhosa, como se compreendesse todos os meus problemas do mundo.

— Tudo bem. Espero que melhore, amor. — Ela foi tentar me beijar de novo, mas eu virei a cara e ofereci minha bochecha.

Ela saiu e quando me voltei a mesa, James estava me olhando com um olhar de deboche.

— Espero que melhore, coleira. — Ele fez uma má imitação da voz da Emme e fez alguns gestos como se tivesse uma coleira o prendendo.

Eu senti vontade de mandar ele para aquele lugar, mas também senti vontade de rir. Não apenas dele, mas de toda situação. Era tudo muito ridículo.

* * *

Fui para as aulas, tinha Runas Antigas e Herbologia aquela tarde. Mesmo sendo um homem, precisava estudar. Parecia que nada havia mudado, até meu horário continuava o mesmo. O professor retomou o assunto da última aula e continuou falando sobre a matéria.  
Aparentemente, era normal eu sentar com James. Ficamos juntos todas as aulas. Não era a minha preferência, mas eu não podia simplesmente dispensá-lo. Ele parecia familiar comigo, fazia comentários impertinentes e voltava a desenhar no pergaminho coisas relacionadas a quadribol.

Durante a aula de Runas Antigas, porém, eu senti um algo queimando nas minhas costas. Virei-me e vi que Severus Snape tinha desviado o olhar. Desde que nós havíamos brigado, no fim do quinto ano, ele fazia aquilo com frequência. Pelo o que parecia, Liam também fora amigo de Sev e teve uma decepção.

Eu acabei derrubando o tinteiro no meio da aula, porque meus braços longos não haviam se acostumado com o espaço. Na verdade, eu não havia me acostumado com nada. Queria cruzar as pernas, mas quando eu fazia, apertava aquilo que eu tinha na virilha. Também era difícil de não ocupar todo espaço da cadeira com minhas pernas enormes.

Mas a minha maior tristeza do dia foi quando fui arrumar meu cabelo, e não havia nenhum cabelo para arrumar.

Eu não via a hora de todo esse pesadelo acabar. Eu queria que o dia terminasse logo.

* * *

No intervalo, antes do jantar ser servido, eu estava em uma das saídas para os terrenos de Hogwarts, apoiado na pilastra e sentindo o vento bater contra meu rosto.

Um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano se aglomeravam mais na frente. Uma delas me fitou por um longo período. Olhei para ela de volta, inconsciente, como se meu corpo estivesse acostumado a isso, e soltei um sorriso.

A garota ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça de volta a conversar com suas amigas. Ninguém nunca ficou vermelho por causa do meu sorriso. Mas eu gostei da sensação de causar aquele tipo de reação nas pessoas.

Queria pular do jantar, para não precisar interagir com os garotos ou encontrar Emmeline. Acabei por ir à biblioteca. Fiquei tentando procurar o livro que transformou meu dia em um caos, mas não encontrei nada parecido. Então, fiquei passando os olhos pelos títulos, a procura de alguma coisa que fale sobre encantamento e mudança de gênero. Novamente, nada.

Fiquei por horas nas prateleiras da biblioteca, não notei o tempo passar tão rápido. Voltei para o dormitório e deitei na cama. Estava tão exausto, cansado mentalmente por estar no corpo que não me pertencia. Pensei muito. Lá no fundo, eu tinha esperanças de que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes quando eu acordasse no próximo dia. Mas outra parte de mim ficava pensando que eu teria que viver o resto da minha vida como Liam Evans.

Peguei novamente minha mala e cacei pelas cartas. A maioria delas eram das férias passadas.  
 _"Querido Liam,_

 _Como está sendo suas férias? As minhas estão boas e ruins._

 _Boas, pois a viagem à Itália está sendo demais. Eu estou me divertindo muito, principalmente quando começo a andar no centro trouxa. Existem tantas igrejas! Estava tentando procurar uma daquelas cabines que a gente pode falar com outra pessoa que está distante apenas pela magia da voz, mas quase não sobra tempo (tanto que estou escrevendo essa carta enquanto estou sentada em um banco e meus pais estão pagando para um artista de rua fazer uma caricatura deles). Estou comendo tanta massa que chegarei rolando na estação de trem. Nós fomos àquela torre torta, foi demais! Eles acreditam que a Torre de Pisa é inclinada por causa do peso, mal sabem que a torre foi atingida por um feitiço na Guerra Civil Bruxa!_

 _Ruins pois estou morrendo de saudades. É muito injusto eu precisar viajar justamente quando conseguimos nos resolver. Estou sentindo falta de conversar sobre o futuro, ouvir você explicando História da Magia, beijar as sardas que você tem no ombro — eu sei que quando ler isso, você irá ficar vermelho, tenho saudades de fazer você corar também. Quero voltar para o Reino Unido e voar até a sua janela para abraçá-lo._

 _Não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos!_

 _Ti amo, il mio Romeo._

 _Da sua Julieta,_

 _Emmeline."_

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem um pouco vermelhas. Eu não iria me acostumar com aquelas declarações de amor da minha melhor amiga. Sentia como se estivesse violando a privacidade dela e de Liam.

Eu não era Liam, não sentia como se fosse. Eu era Lily Evans, apenas Lily.

Fiquei ali deitada, sentindo meu coração bater rápido contra meu peito. Eu estava ansiosa demais. Era muita coisa para absorver em apenas um dia.

Ouvi os garotos entrando no dormitório. Eles conversavam alto, balbuciando comentários impertinentes. Eu não estava afim de lidar com eles, na verdade. Eu não queria ficar perto de nenhum deles, eu queria minhas amigas. Eu queria que Marlene me abraçasse enquanto Emmeline segurava minha mão, elas diriam que era tudo ficaria bem.

Escondi-me embaixo do cobertor, desligando-me da conversa deles a respeito de alguma coisa que iria acontecer na próxima semana. Eu não precisava saber, em pouco tempo eu já voltaria a ser uma garota.

Virei o corpo e acabei batendo a cabeça na parte de madeira da cama. Fiz careta de dor e acabei olhando para cima para ver o estrago. Surpreendi-me, porém, ao ver a cabeceira. Na lateral dela estava escrito com algum tipo de lâmina.

" _Zingibear - The Marauders"._

Reconheci aquele nome, mas não me recordava de onde.

A minha cama afundou quando senti alguém sentando nela. Estava pronta para expulsar o peso quando vi que era James, e ele estava sério demais.

— Ei, ruivo. — Resmunguei alguma coisa de volta, não querendo bater papo com ele. — Você pode estar doente ou estranho. Mas, qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode contar com a gente. — Ele deu um sorriso afetuoso. — Não quero te ver mal, cara. Melhoras.

James bagunçou meu cabelo e saiu para se juntar ao resto dos meninos, deixando-me atônita. Eu não estava esperando por aquilo, por aquela genuína preocupação. Era claro que Potter não se importava comigo, mas se importava com o suposto melhor amigo Liam. Ele realmente achava que éramos parceiros.

Meu rosto ficou mais corado do que quando pensei na carta de Emmeline.

Fechei os olhos, sabendo que não seria fácil dormir, principalmente com o ronco de Sirius Black.

* * *

 _E ai? Gostaram? Não se esqueçam de comentar e me falar o que vocês acharam da fanfic. Capítulos serão sempre longos assim, já que eu não quero me demorar muito._

 _Lily aka Liam terá que viver muitas aventuras entre os marotos e com Emmeline. Estou muito ansiosa para continuar escrevendo essa fanfic._

 _Obrigada novamente a Miller, que betou para mim._


	2. Capítulo II

**GENDERSWAP  
** **Capítulo II** **  
** _por ahlupin_

* * *

Quando eu acordei, a primeira coisa que chequei foi se eu tinha voltado a ser uma menina e se o dia anterior havia sido apenas um sonho ruim. A decepção e frustração que veio logo em seguida responderam a minha pergunta.

Eu poderia me recusar em levantar da cama. Fiquei um bom tempo cogitando nunca mais sair daquele metro quadrado. Não queria encarar mais um dia dentro desse corpo masculino.

Eu não era Liam, não poderia ficar vivendo a vida dele como se fosse.

Poderia apodrecer ali, esperando por uma solução que nunca chegaria. Porque eu não iria conseguir reverter àquela situação caso não fosse atrás. Aquele pensamento me motivou a ir ao banheiro e tomar um banho, enquanto tentava organizar meus pensamentos.

Eu precisava descobrir uma forma de fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal. Encontrar o livro que Marlene havia me mostrado ou encontrar o autor dele. Precisava tomar atitudes. Situações desesperadas de feitiço de troca de gênero requeriam uma monitora competente, que conseguisse lidar com as adversidades da vida bruxa.

Com o pensamento otimista, eu saí do banho e me troquei. Era estranho colocar o uniforme masculino, eu sentia falta da saia e da meia 3/4.

Quando voltei para o quarto, um Sirius Black, despido de qualquer roupa, passou por mim e entrou no banheiro.

Eu quase tive um infarto.

— Droga, essa camisa está manchada também! — Ouvi Peter reclamar, enquanto desabotoava a roupa.

James estava com a calça baixa e olhava para as costas de Remus.

— Essa cicatriz está bem melhor, mesmo. — Ele falou, depois virou o rosto e me viu. — Ei, bom dia, princesa.

Remus colocou a camisa e acompanhou James.

— Está se sentindo melhor, Liam?

— Hum, estou. — Tentei desviar o olhar e não ficar encarando fixamente o peitoral de James.

Eu vi mais corpos desnudos em um dia e meio do que havia visto em toda a minha existência.

Eles continuaram a conversar, logo Sirius apareceu e foi incluído no assunto. De alguma forma, eu não conseguia me enturmar. Eles eram garotos, estavam desde os 11 anos juntos, compartilhando histórias. Não importava se Liam participava daquela amizade. Eu, Lily, era uma intrusa.

Os garotos saíram juntos para o café da manhã, eu os acompanhei. Era quase ensaiado como eles monopolizavam o corredor, da mesma forma que eles sempre fizeram. Ao lado de James, estava um espaço vazio. Talvez eles estavam esperando que eu fosse ocupá-lo, talvez Liam fosse mesmo o melhor amigo inseparável do menino que costumava me perseguir. Fiquei reclusa, um pouco atrás deles.

Na porta da entrada do Salão Comunal, vi as meninas. Elas eram a minha amizade verdadeira. Era ao lado de Emmeline, Marlene e Héstia que eu pertencia.

— Oi. — Aproximei-me, fazendo todas me olharem. Elas me cumprimentaram de volta.

Emmeline parecia estar com expectativa de alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo do dia anterior. Direcionei-me para Marlene — Ah, posso conversar com você mais tarde?

— Pode. — Marlene cruzou os braços. Ela não estava muito receptiva. Na verdade, ela nunca foi muito simpática, mas eu não estava acostumada com esse tratamento sendo sua melhor amiga. — Tenho aula vaga depois de Poções. Mas não demore muito, não gosto de enrolação.

— Legal. A gente se vê. — Encolhi os ombros e olhei para Emmeline.

Céus, ela esperava que eu fosse seu namorado. Mas eu não conseguia agir assim. Tentei fazer um carinho no ombro dela, mas saiu um contato estranho e desconfortável. Decidi sair e ir para a mesa da Grifinória. Era tudo constrangedor e esquisito demais.

Novamente, bati minha perna na plataforma da mesa. Xinguei alguns magos antigos que permitiram aquilo acontecer. Por que, por Morgana, eu precisava ter pernas tão longas e ossudas? Gostaria de acrescentar à dúvida, por que raios eles permitiram que me transformasse em um garoto? Ou alguém lá em cima não gostava de mim, ou alguém lá embaixo estava se divertindo em me atazanar.

— Pelas calcinhas de Morgana. — Resmunguei baixinho.

— Tenho certeza que as calcinhas de Morgana são as ocupadas. — Peter Pettigrew disse, fazendo-me rir um pouco.

— Não está sendo um dia fácil. — Comentei, depois de um suspiro e massagem no meu joelho.

— Problemas no paraíso? — Ele disse, começando a se servir. Segui a sua atitude enquanto franzia a testa. — Todo mundo viu essa interação estranha entre você e a Emme.

— Eu não estou sabendo lidar muito bem. Tem algumas coisas acontecendo... É.

Peter me olhou com curiosidade.

— O que aconteceu?

Apesar de Peter ser amigo de Liam, eu não conseguia confiar completamente nele. Ele provavelmente iria achar que eu estava ficando louco. Eu também acharia. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo e tudo fosse invenção da minha mente.

O pior era imaginar que a minha vida como Lily que era a verdadeira invenção.

— Dor no estômago.

Peter não acreditou na minha resposta, mas eu fiquei grata por ele não insistir. Eu tinha apenas algumas aulas para pensar no que eu falaria para Marlene.

* * *

Eu estava nos corredores, a caminho da sala de Poções, quando senti alguém segurando o minha mão. De início eu me assustei, por ser um gesto tão íntimo, e minha surpresa foi apenas maior ao ver quem era.

— Slinkhard.

— Oi, Liam.

Wendy Slinkhard era da corvinal. Ela tinha cabelo curtos e negros, um corpo tão magro que parecia que ela poderia quebrar a qualquer momento. De frágil, apenas a aparência. Eu nunca fui exatamente próxima dela. Assim como eu, Wendy fazia parte do Clube do Slughorn — onde o professor de poções selecionava alguns alunos que via potencial para bajular, ou algo parecido disso.

Na reunião de Halloween do ano passado, ela veio ao Clube acompanhada de James Potter. Eles sumiram no meio da festa, provavelmente para dentro de algum armário de vassouras.

Não que eu tenha me importado, ou procurando o Potter com o olhar. É claro que não.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — Perguntei, fazendo com que ela vasculhasse em sua bolsa e de lá tirasse um livro.

— Queria devolver o livro que você me emprestou. — Ela me entregou. Analisei a capa, sorrindo um pouco ao reconhecê-la. — Eu admito que enrolei um pouco para terminar esse. Eu acabei pegando a trilogia sobre a Guerra dos Duendes, e você sabe como eu me empolgo com leituras históricas.

— A escrita por Duarth Stevin? Eu li um deles para um trabalho de História da Magia.

— Isso. — Ela abriu um sorriso largo. — Eu também queria agradecer por você ter me incentivado a mandar meus N.O.M's ao Robert Bagshot. Ele me respondeu essa semana.

— Robert Bagshot? — Perguntei, surpresa.

— É! Ele é sobrinho da Batilda Bashot, escritora de A História da Magia. Disse que se eu continuar assim nos N.I.E.M's, ele consegue me colocar no grupo que está manejando pesquisas no Egito.

Wendy começou a falar sobre seu futuro estágio com o parente da autora do livro usado pelo professor Binns como se fosse tão normal. Ela tinha uma intimidade comigo, tocava-me no braço e dizia coisas como se nós já tivéssemos tido essas conversas. Não me incomodei, era fácil escutá-la tagarelar.

— Não está sendo estranho para você também? Não de um jeito ruim. — Ela comentou, olhando-me meio apreensiva. — Pelo contrário, eu fico bem feliz por nós estarmos conversando depois de tanto tempo. — Ela olhou para os lados. — Não quero que sua namorada me estupore.

— Por que ela faria isso? — perguntei, confusa. Emmeline era determinada, violência não fazia parte do seu currículo (com exceção do dia em que Mulciber fez uma piada sobre mim, e ela chutou-o entre as pernas).

— Temos nossas diferenças. Ou interesses em comum. — Wendy respondeu, olhando-me por cima dos cílios.

Eu conhecia aquele gesto, havia usado-o várias vezes. Wendy Slinkhard estava flertando comigo? Eu não estava preparada para isso. Abri a boca, mas não consegui formular nenhuma palavra. Agora era compreensível porque Emmeline não era sua maior fã.

Gaguejei um pouco e me despedi de Wendy, para caminhar até a classe onde eu teria aulas geminadas de Poções.

Eu não queria ficar pensando muito tempo nisso, mas era impossível. Eram garotas. Eu sabia lidar com elas quando eram minhas amigas, mas não naquelas situações. Meninas que me paqueram, ficam envergonhadas quando eu as lanço um sorriso, e beijam-me. Por Merlim, como eu poderia sobreviver no corpo de Liam nessas situações?

Eu precisava resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Quando tocou o sinal indicando o término da aula, eu estava terminando de limpar o meu caldeirão. Eu queria sair o mais rápido para não perder Marlene de vista, mas não foi preciso, pois ela veio até mim.

— O que você quer, ruivo?

Olhei em volta, constatando que o professor e outros alunos não iriam sair da sala tão cedo. Severus Snape conversava com Slughorn. Coloquei meu material na bolsa.

— Aqui não, vamos em um lugar mais privado.

Marlene não parecia muito animada, mas eu sabia que ela se mordendo de curiosidade. Ela sempre foi boa em esconder seus sentimentos, mas não da sua melhor amiga.

Saímos para o corredor e paramos embaixo de uma das escadas. Não havia ninguém por perto.

— Aqui está bom, acho.

— Certo, Evans. O que você precisa falar comigo? Por que tudo isso está muito estranho, e eu não quero me envolver em confusão. — Marlene levantou os braços e me olhou intrigada. Segurei uma das duas mãos, e isso a fez arregalar os olhos.

— Marlene Felicity McKinnon, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

— Como você sabe meu segundo nome? — Ela perguntou, ficando vermelha.

— O que eu estou prestes a falar pode parecer loucura. Mas eu não estou mentindo. Você é a única pessoa que eu posso confiar nesse momento. — Encarei-a diretamente nos olhos, esperando que isso transmitisse o quanto eu precisava dela. Tentei lembrar o discurso o quão eu havia ensaiado mentalmente. — _Eu não sou Liam Evans._

De relance eu observei Marlene tatear a mão na lateral da saia, onde sua varinha estava escondida.

— Não?

— Quero dizer, eu também não sou outra pessoa. Eu não sou o Liam que você conhece. — Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo ficando. — Eu sou Lily, a versão feminina dele, presa neste corpo. Espera, deixa eu explicar. — Tomei fôlego. — Eu sou Lily, nasci uma menina, passei a minha vida inteira sendo uma garota. Você e Emmeline eram minhas melhores amigas. Um dia eu adormeci lendo um livro seu, sobre troca de gênero. Quando eu acordei, bum, eu era um garoto.

Marlene molhou os lábios e olhou para os lados, para depois me encarar descrente.

— Isso é estranho demais.

— Isso é magia! — Falei, começando a me desesperar. — Você precisa acreditar em mim. Eu não sou Liam, eu não quero ser Liam. Eu preciso voltar a minha vida normal, e você é a minha única esperança.

— O que você quer que eu faça?! — Marlene soltou da minha mão.

— O livro que fez isso acontecer era seu! Eu não o encontrei na biblioteca, eu não sei mais por onde começar...— A ideia de que Marlene nunca iria acreditar em mim e me ajudar começou a me sufocar. Nem sei se eu mesma iria participar dessa loucura. — Marlene, nós éramos melhores amigas. Eu te conheço, e sei que você faria de tudo por alguém o qual se importa...

Marlene massageou a lateral da cabeça e suspirou.

— Você está dizendo que era uma mulher, e um livro meu fez com que você se transformasse em um homem.

— Isso. — Ouvindo isso de outra pessoa não ajudava muito na veracidade desse fato. Mas eu precisava arriscar, não tinha mais o que perder procurando ajuda de Marlene.

— Mas eu passei a minha vida, desde os 11 anos, vendo você ser um garoto. — Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Eu presumo que sim. Mas eu não sou o Liam que passou a vida com vocês. Minha mente é de uma garota, eu passei por todas as experiências femininas. É estranho para mim também.

Eu provavelmente estava soando como louca. Deveria ser bizarro ver um menino falar que ele era uma garota. Mas era a verdade. Tentei explicar mais, comentar sobre algumas situações que passamos juntas. Quando tínhamos vergonha de pedir absorvente na enfermaria no segundo ano. Quando Marlene penteou meu cabelo antes de eu ir ao meu encontro com Dedalus Diggle. Como ríamos dos garotos, mas adorávamos ver os meninos mais velhos fazendo competição de coragem pulando no Lago Negro no inverno. Como visitávamos Rubeus Hagrid e ele nos oferecia biscoitos gigantes e duros como pedra. Sobre as decepções amorosas de Emmeline. Sobre as histórias que passamos juntos.

Por fim, Marlene parecia confusa demais.

— Eu preciso pensar. — Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio.

— Prometa-me que irá procurar o livro em sua casa. Pelo menos isso.

— Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

— Marle... — Chamei-a, antes que ela saísse. — Eu realmente fui sua amiga.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Eu sabia, ela ainda não acreditava em mim. Necessitava dela ao meu lado. Se eu não tivesse o apoio de Marle, eu não sei quanto tempo mais poderia suportar essa reviravolta que aconteceu com minha vida.

— Você é secretamente apaixonada por Remus Lupin desde o primeiro ano.

Soltei. Isso cativou sua atenção. Ela deu dois passos na minha direção, quase roxa.

— Quem te disse isso, Evans?!

— Eu disse. Eu era, eu ainda sou, sua amiga.

— Você não pode falar isso para ninguém. — Ela segurou o meu braço com força.

— Seus segredos estão a salvo comigo. Todos eles. Sobre sua primeira aparição de magia também, ou o que você fez com a namorada do seu irmão...

— Não fale mais sobre isso. Eu já entendi. Você sabe de tudo.

Ela não estava irritada, apenas perturbada.

— Não me interprete mal, eu só quero que você saiba o quão nós éramos unidas.

Marlene olhou para o chão. Eu olhei para cima, onde estava única escada fixa. Nos primeiros anos, os meninos ficavam lá embaixo, tentando espiar por baixo da saia das garotas. Era ridículo. Professora McGonnagall deu detenção a todos. Será que Liam também fez parte dessa brincadeira idiota?

— Ele também sabe? — Nem prestei atenção no que Marlene falou. Quando abaixei a cabeça, ela me olhava um pouco retraída.

— O quê?

— Se Lupin sabe que eu...

Ela não terminou a fala. Nem era preciso. Marlene tinha problemas sérios em explicitar seus sentimentos em palavras. Sorri, minimamente.

— Não, não sabe.

* * *

Com exceção de eu ser uma menina no corpo de um garoto, o dia não foi o pior de todos. Eu estava me acostumando com aquelas pernas enormes e a voz grossa. O que poderia também ser considerado péssimo, pois eu não queria me acostumar com nada disso.

No término das aulas, eu fui para os jardins. Os meninos estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore, onde eles sempre ficavam. Eu não tinha para onde ir, então me acomodei ao lado deles. Remus estava lendo um livro, James brincava com um pouco de ouro. Sirius parecia estar dormindo, e Peter tagarelava.

— Liam, o que você acha? — Ele perguntou, quando eu me apoiei no tronco da árvore.

— Acho o quê?

— Em uma briga entre um leão e uma girafa, quem ganharia?

Olhei para eles na certeza de que Peter estava fazendo uma pergunta séria. Todos estavam muito concentrados em seus próprios afazeres.

— Hã, leão...?

— Claro que não. Você já viu uma girafa brigando? Ela dá umas pescoçadas violentas. — Peter argumentou.

— Não sei, nunca vi uma girafa brigando. — Revirei os olhos. — Não moro na floresta.

— Não é na floresta, é na savana.

— Tecnicamente, nós moramos na floresta. — Sirius disse, tirando o braço do rosto e se levantando. Os meninos riram, mas eu não achei graça nenhuma. Se bem que aquele dormitório era mesmo uma floresta.

— Eu estou com o ruivo, um leão ganharia fácil de uma girafa. Eles são predadores naturais. — James comentou, jogando o pomo de ouro para cima e pegando-o repetidamente. — Lupin pode nos falar mais a respeito de predadores.

— Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando. — Remus não tirou os olhos da sua leitura, virando a página.

— Vocês estão subestimando as girafas.

— Ei, caras. — James chamou, fazendo todos nós o olhar. Eu não consegui deixar de notar o contraste entre a atenção que Potter e Pettigrew recebiam. — O que vocês acham de Amélia Bones?

— Ela parece legal.

— Gostosa.

— Cheira à esperança.

Remus, Sirius e Peter responderam, respectivamente. Eu, em contrapartida, mordi o lábio.

— Acho que vou convidá-la para sair.

— O quê? Por que você faria isso? — Perguntei, surpresa e indignada ao mesmo tempo.

— Para dar uns amassos. — James respondeu, em tom óbvio. — E porque ela é legal, gostosa e... cheira à esperança, por Merlim, Peter, qual seu problema?

Eu queria dizer para James não convidá-la. Do que adiantaria falar isso? Eu não tinha poder sobre sua vida, nem o direito de sentir ciúmes. Por Morgana, não havia motivos para eu me sentir incomodada com isso. Potter não significava nada para mim.

* * *

Depois do jantar, eu passei novamente na biblioteca. Eu não conseguia deixar de lado que o livro que me fez entrar nessa confusão estava lá. Mas não encontrei nada, nem algo que falasse sobre troca de sexo. Não havia nada naquelas prateleiras que me parecesse útil.

Cada vez que eu procurava, mais frustrada ficava.

Saí da biblioteca cabisbaixa. Por alguns instantes, passou em minha cabeça que talvez eu nunca iria voltar a ser Lily. Ficaria eternamente vivendo a vida de um homem. Mas abandonei esses pensamentos, não poderia atrair energias negativas. Caso Marlene encontrasse aquele livro, ou se eu entrasse em contato com o autor Hollen Hodwart. Aquela poderia ser uma alternativa.

Porém, como o azar me persegue, eu precisava tombar com alguém no corredor. Por coincidência do destino, essa pessoa precisava ser minha amiga.

— Oi.

Emmeline Vance tirou o cabelo loiro do rosto e me olhou.

— Oi.

Aquele era um encontro que eu queria adiar. Porém, agora era inevitável.

— Liam, eu estava te procurando. Precisamos conversar. — Confirmei com a cabeça, dei um suspiro e tentei reunir toda a minha coragem para não fugir. — Desde ontem, você está super estranho. Não me olha na cara, afastou-se quando eu te beijei. Eu tento pensar que está tudo bem, mas não parece estar.

— Desculpa, eu...

— Você fica se esquivando. Prefere falar com Marlene a mim. E não pense que eu não vi com Wendy Slinkhard pela manhã. — Eu ainda precisava lidar com uma cena de ciúmes de Emmeline. Se Merlim estava fazendo um jogo comigo, desisti havia um tempo. Emme tentava se aproximar, e eu dava passos para trás. — Se você não confia em mim, não sei porque estamos juntos. Eu não sou alguém que você pode simplesmente deixar de lado quando lhe é conveniente.

Emmeline tinha os olhos um pouco marejados. Céus, eu não podia permitir que ela chorasse. Não fui eu que prometi que a protegeria? Que queria afastar todos os garotos ruins? Eu estava fazendo exatamente o que eu repudiava em todos os ex-namorados de Emme. Eu estava sendo ridícula, e infantil. Não podia magoá-la.

Então eu fiz algo que nunca imaginei que faria.

Eu beijei Emmeline Vance.

Eu realmente beijei-a, com todo fervor que eu possuía. Segurei o seu rosto, levei uma das mãos até a sua cintura. Ela imediatamente segurou a minha gravata.

Era diferente, não ruim. Nunca havia beijado uma garota antes, os lábios macios de Emme se movimentavam contra os meus. Nem eu conseguia explicar o motivo daquilo estar acontecendo. Era uma estupidez? Talvez. Mas era a única coisa que eu imaginei que pudesse afastar toda tristeza de Emme.

Eu não podia simplesmente esquecer e ignorar que Liam Evans, tinha uma vida. Tinha relacionamentos com as pessoas, um histórico, mesmo que seja parte dessa realidade paralela, é algo real para elas. Seria insensível da minha parte ignorar isso. Se Emmeline não precisava de mim como amiga, ela precisava de mim como seu namorado. Eu poderia ser essa pessoa enquanto tudo não voltasse ao normal. Eu conseguia fingir, se isso fosse fazer a felicidade dela. Não tinha como negar, Emmeline mexia comigo, não no sentido de ter sentimentos amorosos por ela. Mas uma imensa vontade de compensá-la pela importância que ela sempre teve na minha vida.

Não era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. Tecnicamente.

Quando terminamos de nos beijar, Emmeline parecia um pouco perdida, com os lábios inchados e um sorriso sonhador.

— Me perdoa? — Perguntei, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Ela não respondeu, apenas me puxou pela nuca e me beijou novamente.

Mais tarde, quando eu desabei na cama do dormitório masculino, meus lábios ainda estavam quentes e minha gravata frouxa. Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

* * *

Eu senti um toque em meu ombro, mas ignorei. Não queria acordar, eu poderia ficar eternamente dormindo, confortável embaixo dos meus cobertores. Uma agitação novamente me atingiu, eu peguei o travesseiro e coloquei sobre meu rosto, querendo abafar qualquer movimentação ao meu redor. Se fosse Héstia me acordando para falar sobre um sonho que ela teve prevendo algo que nunca iria acontecer, eu jurei que a estuporaria.

— Vá embora. — Resmunguei, preguiçosa.

Foi quando meu corpo foi girado, até meu traseiro ir ao encontro do chão. Acordei assustada, tomando fôlego rapidamente ao ver que havia mesmo me jogado para fora da cama.

— Mas o que diabos?!

Olhei para cima e não encontrei Héstia, ou uma das minhas amigas. Era apenas James Potter, me olhando zombeteiro.

— Potter! O que você...

Não finalizei minha fala, pois subitamente as memórias dos dois dias anteriores me vieram à mente. Eu não acordaria na minha cama, nem no meu quarto. É claro que não. Cocei os olhos e me levantei, irritado por ter sido acordado de forma bem indelicada.

— Hora de levantar, flor.

— Que horas são? — Peguei o relógio na cabeceira. — Não são nem sete da manhã. Eu vou voltar a dormir.

Sentei na cama e abracei o travesseiro. Mas James segurou meu tornozelo e começou a chacoalhar minhas pernas.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Temos um dia cheio hoje.

— É sábado. — Resmunguei.

— Precisamos treinar, não desanime agora. Te encontro lá embaixo em cinco minutos. — James jogou em mim tênis de corrida e saiu do dormitório.

Eu estava realmente pensando em voltar a dormir, assim como todos os outros garotos do dormitório — Sirius e Peter faziam competição de quem roncava mais alto, aparentemente.

Mas eu havia prometido que viveria a vida de Liam por enquanto. Analisei os tênis e calcei-os, troquei o pijama pelo primeiro agasalho que encontrei no criado-mudo de Liam.

Em alguns minutos, eu desci as escadas e encontrei James no Salão Comunal. Não sabia de onde vinha toda energia que Potter tinha pela manhã. Eu me arrastava pelo corredor, a caminho da própria morte.

— Não fique com essa cara. — James deu algumas batidas nas minhas costas e bagunçou meu cabelo.

— Refresque a minha memória, onde estamos indo? — Perguntei, passando a mão pelo rosto.

— Esqueceu? Temos treino todos os sábados.

Arregalei os olhos.

— Quadribol?! Eu não jogo...

— Quadribol? Não, é claro que não. Eu não te colocaria no time nem se me pagassem. Você é um desastre em cima de uma vassoura. — James revirou os olhos, e eu suspirei aliviado. Obrigada, Liam, por não se intrometer em esportes que eu nunca conseguiria jogar. — Você sabe, eu te ajudo no seu condicionamento físico e você me ajuda em Poções. Você quer passar no teste físico e eu preciso de um Excede as Expectativas ou Ótimo nos N.I.E.M's. Uma mão lava a outra, cara.

— Teste físico? — Olhei para frente, pensando a respeito do que ele disse.

— Sim. Do treinamento de aurores. — James colocou o braço em volta do meu pescoço e deu uma chave de braço enquanto andávamos, sufocando-me. — Você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim pelo resto da sua vida.

Ele me soltou e saiu correndo em direção ao terreno dos fundos de Hogwarts. Eu estava um pouco ofegante e vermelho da sua brincadeira, mas segui-o apressando o passo. Eu tentei imitar as ações de James. Alongamo-nos, corremos em volta do castelo por alguns minutos. A maior parte do tempo ficamos calados, eu tentava concentrar na minha respiração, e ao mesmo tempo em meus pensamentos.

Enquanto nos exercitamos, eu precisava tomar cuidado para não tropeçar ou me desequilibrar, o que era bem fácil com essas pernas enormes, ou algo que existia entre elas. Era bom, estar sentindo melhor o corpo, sabendo meus limites.

Auror. Liam Evans queria ser tornar um auror. Não estava surpresa, essa profissão já passou milhares de vezes pela minha cabeça, mas não tinha tomado a minha decisão ainda. O treino físico fazia algum sentido. Uma vez, Marlene contou que no treinamento de auror que o seu irmão participou, eles faziam duelos sem varinhas ou magia, apenas corpo e corpo. Também diziam que o treinamento era muito difícil de passar, precisava entender de disfarces e rastreamento. Não era atoa que Liam e James estavam se preparando.

Em algum momento, eu estava suando, sem fôlego algum e sem conseguir sentir mais os meus membros. Parei, apoiando-me nos meus joelhos. James, que estava muito à frente, voltou.

— Já se cansou? — Olhei para ele, que não parecia estar em um estado deplorável como eu. Pelo contrário, era como se tivesse dando um passeio no parque.

— Sim... — Respondi, ofegante. — Nem todos nós somos astros... malhados do quadribol...

Ele sorriu.

— Podemos dar uma pausa.

* * *

Tirei os tênis e mexi os meus dedos do pé, aliviada por eles ainda estarem ali. Olhei para cima e James me oferecia uma garrafa com água. Aceitei agradecida e quase tomei tudo em um gole.

Diferente do que eu imaginava, James não fez o mesmo. Ele tomou um pouco e jogou o resto sobre o rosto, para depois passar os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado. Ele levantou a camisa para enxugar a cara, deixando amostra uma fresta da sua barriga. Uma gota de suor deslizou por seu abdômen e fez a curva no umbigo.

Eu fiquei de queixo caído.

Era uma das cenas mais sensuais que eu já presenciei na minha vida.

James sentou ao meu lado na grama, mas eu não conseguia parar de encará-lo fixamente. Ele sorriu largo e ajeitou o óculos. Eu senti um arrepio correr a minha espinha. Era difícil de respirar, para ser sincera. Desviei o olhar, tentando me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a sua presença.

— Você acha que...

— Quê?! — Exclamei, um pouco exaltada. Eu sentia como se James pudesse ler meus pensamentos a qualquer instante.

— Você acha que Alastor Moody me aceitaria como seu pupilo? — Ele perguntou. Tomei o resto da água.

— Creio que sim. Por que não aceitaria?

— Eu não sei. Quero fazer a diferença o mais rápido possível. Se eu conseguir que um dos aurores mais importantes me tenha como protegido... seria muito legal.

— Fazer a diferença. — Repeti, gostando da forma que soava, como se fosse um mantra.

— Entrando em missões, eliminando bruxos das trevas, salvando a humanidade. Parece bom para você?

— Perfeito.

— Talvez esteja faltando mais adrenalina na minha vida. Quando eu me arrisco em alguma coisa, eu não sinto aquele vazio.

Eu acreditava nele. James sempre foi impulsivo, o pouco que eu o conhecia era o suficiente para dizer que era especialista em enfrentar situações e colocar a cara para bater. Ele nem hesitava, nem piscava quando era necessário tomar alguma atitude. Fosse esta bem planejada ou não.

Entretanto, de repente, eu senti um enorme djavu. Arregalei os olhos, voltando a olhar para James.

— Você disse _vazio_?

— Sim. — Ele me olhou confuso, tombando a cabeça um pouco para o lado. — Eu tenho essa coisa. Essa coisa não preenchida no peito, é como se estivesse faltando algo. Eu não sei explicar. Um vazio. — Bagunçou o cabelo e olhou para a paisagem do Lago Negro. — Meio estranho falar sobre isso. Com o tempo, esse vazio apenas aumenta. Não é quadribol, não é família, não é carinho, não é desejo, não é fome. É só uma coisa que eu sinto, ou não sinto.

Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado em falar sobre essa intimidade. Mas nada superava a minha surpresa. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

— Você está achando isso papo de mulherzinha. — James comentou, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu não acho. — Afirmei, levantando-me. — Não existe papo de mulherzinha ou de homem. São todos assuntos de pessoas. — Respirei fundo, molhei os lábios e tentei engolir o nó que se formava na minha garganta. — Eu preciso ir.

Eu não queria dizer que fugi, mas era exatamente isso o que eu estava fazendo. Não poderia ficar mais um segundo na presença de James Potter, ele estava me enlouquecendo. Fui até uma das pilastras, apoiando-me nela, enquanto as memórias corriam na minha mente.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu passei dias tentando não me sentir hipnotizada pelo acontecimento daquele dia, mas estava tudo voltando e me atingindo como um feitiço. Aconteceu há uma semana.

Eu era uma garota — não que eu ainda não fosse, era apenas um contratempo do meu corpo. Estava andando pelos corredores, era o meu dia de fazer ronda de monitora pelo castelo e me certificar de que não havia nenhum aluno andando por aí.

Foi quando eu vi uma sombra. Uma pessoa estava escorada em uma das janelas do quarto andar. Não me surpreendi ao ver James Potter fora do Salão Comunal naquele horário.

— Você coleciona detenções, Potter? — Confrontei-o, cruzando os braços e me aproximando.

James nem mesmo se mexeu, continuou olhando para o céu. O céu escondia a lua, mas as estrelas pareciam brilhar mais intensamente naquela noite. A pouca iluminação do céu e da minha varinha criavam uma sombra no rosto dele, impedindo-me de ver seus olhos.

— Adoro quebrar as regras. — Ele comentou, depois de um tempo. Voltou-se para mim, eu levantei a varinha e consegui ver melhor o seu rosto.

— Se você for agora ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu talvez te deixe impune.

— Mas qual seria a graça disso? — Ele falou, sorrindo de canto. Mordi o lábio para não sorrir também. — Lily Evans.

— É como me chamam.

— Você já sentiu um _vazio_?

Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando na hora. Abracei ao meu próprio corpo quando uma brisa fria passou pela janela.

— Não sei. Depende...

— Um vazio no peito, uma coisa que não está preenchida. Como se estivesse faltando algo. — Ele me olhava de uma forma indescritível. Eu balancei a cabeça. — Eu sinto. Eu sinto um vazio em quase tudo o que eu faço.

Pressionei meus lábios, sentindo minha respiração mudar quando ele se inclinou na minha direção. Eu não ousei me mover.

— Eu só não sinto esse vazio quando estou com você.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Meu estômago deu um salto e eu senti meu coração bater tão forte que doía.

— James... — Sussurrei, pela primeira vez eu falava o seu primeiro nome em voz alta.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. — Ele pegou uma mexa do meu cabelo. — Eu só queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto. Não é para te assustar. Mas sempre quando eu te vejo, ou quando estamos juntos, parece certo para mim. — Ele soltou meu cabelo. — Se você me desse a chance de mostrar que eu não sou mais um garoto infantil, eu juro, você não iria se arrepender.

Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Parecia íntimo demais, e eu acreditava nele. Eu sabia que James havia mudado muito desde o ano anterior. Não é como se eu ainda tivesse uma amizade com Severus para escutar seus comentários infames a respeito dele.

Passei a língua pelos lábios novamente. Olhei-o por cima dos cílios, abaixando a minha varinha.

— Você não sabe o quanto eu estou me segurando para não te beijar agora mesmo. — Ele falou, em um tom tão baixo que eu duvidava que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ouvir. Ou talvez essa fala apenas tenha soado na minha mente.

Eu levantei o queixo e vi a sombra de James se abaixando até se aproximar da minha altura. Eu senti sua respiração quente contra meu rosto. Nossas bocas estavam a milímetros, e eu finalizei a distância ficando nas pontas dos pés.

Foi um beijo rápido. Logo a minha consciência bateu à porta e eu percebi o que estava fazendo. Trocando saliva com James Potter! Era inacreditável. Eu me afastei e levei os dedos aos meus lábios, piscando atordoada e impedindo do meu coração pular do meu peito.

— Eu... eu preciso ir. — Disse, girando os calcanhares e saindo em disparada para outro lugar, qualquer lugar onde não havia a presença de James Potter.

Eu precisava pensar, era demais para digerir em pouco tempo. Havia recebido uma declaração, e aquilo obviamente causou sensações estranhas em mim. Passei dias o evitando no corredor, querendo esquecer ou entender o que havia acontecido entre nós.

Para falar a verdade, eu tinha fugido. Exatamente como eu fiz agora. Eu não queria admitir como ele conseguia deixar minhas pernas bambas e meus pensamentos confusos. E finalmente aquilo estava me atingindo. Eu nem o respondi. Fui egoísta, ignorei os seus sentimentos para me focar apenas nos meus.

Apoiei-me na pilastra, deslizando até sentar no chão. Escondi meu rosto entre as pernas enormes de Liam.

Eu finalmente percebi o peso daquilo.

Mesmo em uma dimensão paralela, ou sei lá, uma ilusão criada por um encantamento.

Esse universo onde Lily Evans era Liam Evans. Mesmo nesse lugar onde eu não pertenço, e tantas coisas são diferentes.

James Potter tinha esse vazio, porque ele sentia a falta de Lily.

 _Ele sentia a minha falta._

* * *

 _O que acharam? Não se esqueçam de comentar, pois é muito importante para mim. Eu sei que nesse capítulo não tem muita surtação da Lily com o seu corpo masculino, mas eu queria me focar no relacionamento dela/de Liam com outros personagens e introduzir alguns sentimentozinhos e sementinhas da discórdia que irão germinar mais para frente. Mas posso afirmar que o novo dementador de Lily será: sonhos. A questão da sexualidade dos personagens vai ser muito mais discutida nos próximos capítulos. Emme e James vão enlouquecer a nossa heroína preferida. É sim, James Potter é incompleto quando não está com Lily Evans. Ela é obviamente sua alma gêmea. Se você ainda não encontrou o amor da sua vida, talvez ele(a) esteja preso em um universo genderswap. Hahahahah beijos a gente se encontra no próximo capítulo. E obrigada Miller por betar sua maravilhosa_


End file.
